


Spaced Out on Sensation

by LaughableLament



Series: Midnight at the Majestic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Costumes, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nefarious Sam Winchester has convinced his brother to accompany him to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. (Y'all know where this is going, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaced Out on Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/616033.html?thread=85239905#t85239905).
> 
>  
> 
> _It's astounding, time is fleeting_  
>  _Madness takes its toll_  
>  _But listen closely, not for very much longer_  
>  _I've got to keep control_  
> 

Dean doesn’t know how he got talked into this shit.

Well. He does. (There oughta be a Geneva Convention against holding a man to a promise he makes while he’s getting his dick sucked.)

He stands at the dresser in the motel’s crappy light, eyeing the lipstick - fuckin’ lipstick - skeptically. He leans into the mirror and draws a livid gash across his forehead. Trails a fake smear of blood down toward one eye. It’ll do.

He shrugs on the jacket Sam’s making him wear: black denim with cutout sleeves, the word “BABY” and some kind of sun painted on the back. (He'd put his foot down over the leopard-print collar.) Eyes the clock on the bedside table.

“C’mon, Sammy!” he hollers at the bathroom door. “You keep primpin’ we’re gonna miss the show.”

“Gimme a minute, dude!” Sam sasses back.

“Nuh-uh. Gonna be late. This was your bright idea princess so shake a leg.” He drapes a long white scarf behind his neck.

He checks their bag of supplies. Rice. Toast. Newspaper. Squirt guns. Toilet paper swiped from the motel’s utility closet. He hears the bathroom door click open and turns to see what the kid’s come up with.

And nearly passes out.

The first thing he can process is the sight of Sam’s mile-long legs wrapped in fishnet. Platform heels turn his already oversized brother into a looming giant. Corset. Hotpants. Suspenders.

Jesus.

“You goin’ out lookin’ like that?” He rumbles. All the spit has abandoned his mouth.

Sam grins like he’s just won the mother of all prank wars. “Sweet, right?”

And Dean thinks he maybe oughta add a set of knucks to his costume. ’Cause before this is all over he’s gonna have to knock a fucker out for leering at Sam, sure as shit.

Then his feet are moving him toward his brother, urge to take-take-take overwhelming. Sam plants a big paw in his chest and halts him.

“Later, stud. Didn’t spend an hour on this makeup for you to wreck it before we’re out the door.”

“Fine,” he bitches. “Let’s just get this over with.”

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, unsurprisingly, from "The Time Warp" ( _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ )
> 
> And in case you're unfamiliar, their costumes are Eddie (Dean) and Dr. Frank N. Furter (Sam). Do an image search and let your imagination run amok. *pant, pant*


End file.
